Lola
"Lola" is a cover song and seventh single by Andy Taylor, released from the album Dangerous by A&M Records on 20 October 1990. About the song Written by Raymond Douglas Davies, the song was originally released by The Kinks in 1970. The lyrics detail a romantic encounter between a young man and a transvestite he meets during a night out at a Soho club in London. This was the second single taken from Andy Taylor's covers album. It reached no.60 in the UK and was accompanied by a black & white video. The single by Andy Taylor was also available as a clear vinyl 12" picture disc featuring a guitar, with a cut-out gatefold sleeve presentation. Track listing 7": A&M 596 (UK) #"Lola" - 4:02 #"Space Station No. 5" - 4:18 12": A&M 596 (UK) #"Lola" - 4:02 #"Space Station No. 5" - 4:18 #"Be Good To Yourself" - 2:51 CD: A&M AMMC 596 (UK) #"Lola" - 4:02 #"Space Station No. 5" - 4:18 Other appearances Albums: *''Dangerous'' *''Andy Taylor - The Solo Works'' *''Taylor Taylor: Smash Hits'' Videos: *''Andy Taylor: The Videos'' Lyrics I met her in a club down in Old Soho where you drink champagne and it tastes just like Cherry Cola C-O-L-A Cola. She walked up to me and she asked me to dance. I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola" L-O-L-A Lola, lo lo lo Lola Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy, but when she squeesed me tight she nearly broke my spine Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand why she walks like a woman and talks like a man Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola Well, we drank champagne and danced all night, under electric candlelight, she picked me up and sat me on her knee, She said, "Little boy won't you come home with me?" Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy, but when I looked in her eyes, I almost fell for my Lola, Lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola I pushed her away. I walked to the door. I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees. I looked at her, and she at me. Well that's the way that I want it to stay. I always want it to be that way for my Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls. It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world, except for Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Well I left home just a week before, and I never ever kissed a woman before, Lola smiled and took me by the hand, she said, "Little boy, gonna make you a man." Well I'm not the world's most masculine man, but I know what I am and that I'm a man, so is Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. See also *Discography 4: Andy Taylor *Duran Duran discography featuring Andy Taylor Category:Andy Taylor Singles Category:Andy Taylor Songs